Go Away Tate
by TheHemomancer
Summary: After moving from Boston to California, Violet meets a boy named Tate Langdon, who she finds solace in. They become friends, and things soon take an intimate turn. But there is a feeling tugging at her...that something is being hidden from Violet. That Tate isn't telling her something that she should know. Rated M for a reason. I do not own AHS.
1. The Appointment

**Hello reader, this is a story I've written twice in the past. Both times I was unhappy with it, so I took it down. This time, since my written skills have improved, I am going to rewrite it. This story will not be written in first person. **

**This story is rated M for a reason. It contains gore, lemons, swearing, and graphic violence. Themes of depression, suicide and infidelity are depicted in this story as well. I am not going to tolerate ANY complaining in the reviews about the content in this fanfic, because I have warned you about this story having dark features. Any reviews that complain about the content will be blocked/reported. I will not stand for annoying little shits that complain about forewarned information regarding this story.**

**This story begins sometime before the events of **_**Murder House**_**. It starts off with Ben Harmon meeting Hayden McClaine, and then works it's way into the entire first season. From there it mainly focuses on Violet and Tate (they are too cute), but also Ben (I hate Ben so expect him to be in horrible situations), Vivien, Moira, Hayden (I fucking hate her, so expect her to be put in horrible situations), and Constance. No, it will NOT be a reboot of **_**Murder House**_**. Also, who's excited for **_**Coven **_**in October/November?! I certainly am!**

**Enough of me now, enjoy this chapter. There will be a lemon in this chapter (Ben/Vivien).**

* * *

It was 5:00 o'clock in the morning. The birds were happily chirping, communicating amongst themselves. The sound wasn't annoying, nor was it very loud, but the sound was enough to awake Ben Harmon. The psychiatrist was stark naked from the playtime he had with his lovely wife Vivien Harmon, who's slumbering husk lay next to him, sleeping so beautifully and looking so serene. Her husband found that he could watch her sleep and be at peace with himself, for her beauty and calmness had an affect on people; it made them feel at ease and also made them feel like they wanted to fall asleep next to her.

Ben also felt incredibly aroused from watching Vivien sleep. She too was naked, her breasts and lean, athletic body on full display. He could smell her sweet nectar, which was dripping with desire and need. The psychiatrist could taste her sweet juices in his mouth from last night's playtime. She was so sweet, sweeter than nectar. Her folds were so soft and smooth and wet, and he loved how she moaned his name so loudly, not caring that their 15 year old daughter could hear them. Ben loved nothing more than hearing his wife moan and groan and scream in ecstasy and watching her squirm was the biggest turn on for him. He wasn't sure why; but there were two reasons that he could come up with as to what made him love watching her squirm. One, it was _him _making her squirm, and two, it was how sexy and adorable she looked.

As Ben's now pitch-black lust-tainted eyes raked over his love's body, his arousal increased tenfold. His member stood, awaiting entry at his love's sweet canal. Though she wasn't a virgin, she got wet so easily… And her warmth! She was almost as warm as a furnace. And she was so tight as well!

Without further ado, the psychiatrist pressed his lips to her neck, tasting her sweet and supple flesh. She tasted like strawberries. It was like Vivien was the goddess of delectable tastes, for every part of her body tasted sweet, and she had good taste in everything she owned. Vivien had picked out all of the furniture in their house, and nobody could bring themselves to argue with her taste of furniture, for they had no valid argument. All of her clothes were stylish and she looked immaculate, even on her darkest hour. She always managed to look amazing. Vivien put supermodels to _shame_.

Ben's lips descended from her neck to her bare breasts, which he freely nipped, licked, and sucked. Her bosoms were large, shapely and firm. They tasted almost as sweet as her navel did, but even so, the taste of her mound brought her breasts to shame. He did not miss a single spot on her bosoms. The psychiatrist's lips continued their naughty pursuit, heading down to her shapely stomach.

Her stomach was not manly and chiselled, but instead soft and romantic. But even so, not an ounce of fat could be detected on it. Vivien had a perfect body, and had kept off the weight successfully from Violet's birth to now, most likely courtesy of going to the gym everyday and eating a healthy diet, even though she could indeed be found pigging out irregularly, and treating herself to a small slice of cake, or a small block of chocolate. But those indulges were very rare. Irregular. Alien. Once in a year. Nobody, not even Vivien, could remember the last time she indulged on a piece of junk food.

By this time Vivien's eyes were wide open and she arched her back in ecstasy from Ben's sweet kisses. His mouth was the source of many of her orgasms. She was grateful that he had a skilled mouth and he was in kind. The blonde woman's hair found it's way to the back of Ben's head, roughly holding it to her body to allow him to do whatever he pleased to her. She had a gorgeous man before her – why wouldn't she allow him to try new things on her in the bedroom?

Ben had finished giving Vivien's chest it's special attention and decided to tend to that sweet bundle of nerves that was inbetween her thighs, drenched with lust and desire and longing for her lover. Ben gently spread Vivien's legs and licked his lips before jamming three of his fingers inside of her sweet spot, and thrust his fingers in and out of her core without relent. She was squirming from his ministrations, which made Ben thrust even harder and faster.

"Ben! Ben! Ben! Yes, oh yes! Keep going, don't stop!" Her voice was lulling and sweet and it drove Ben crazy. He decided that he wanted more, so the psychiatrist stuck his head inbetween her thighs and used his tongue to finish what his hands had started.

His tongue slowly and torturously licked up the sides of her sweet navel. Ben was teasing her, and Vivien knew this. She was getting frustrated that he wasn't being serious with him, so the blonde woman decided to voice her complaints. He always listened to her when she spoke to him in the husky, lustful voice that she spoke with during sex, so she was sure that using persuasion in that hoarse, seductive tone she sported during sex would surely have him listen to her.

"Ben, stop teasing me!" She barked at him, her voice husky and low. Her husband loved how she was affected by their lusty dialogue, and decided to eat her at full force. He placed his mouth over her navel and began running his tongue all over her dripping core, tasting her sweet nectars. She tasted different today…somewhat better, much more sweeter than before…

With each lick and suck of Ben's, Vivien's screams grew louder. Loud enough that Violet could probably hear it. But what could she do? Violet hardly spoke to anyone at school, so it wasn't as though she was going to tell people about it at school. She hardly spoke to her parents, so it wasn't like she'd confront them about it.

Besides, what was there to confront them about? Violet should be happy that her parents were in a good place in their relationship, and not be moping about them having sex. At least things weren't on a rocky patch for them.

"Oh, Ben! I'm going to come!" Vivien moaned. The psychiatrist decided to increase the speed of his licking and sucking. Things were slowly becoming a blur to Vivien, due to the waves of euphoria that she experienced from his oral ministrations. "Come for me, my darling," Ben growled, his voice hoarse and deep with lust. The black-haired male penetrated her mound with his long shaft and began thrusting relentlessly in and out of her. His wife's screams and moans grew louder, thrust by thrust. Her toes curled, her eyes shut and her back arched. Vivien released, her juices coating Ben's appendage. He continued thrusting in and out of her, not stopping until he would reach release.

He decided to make this enjoyable for his baby girl too, so he bent down and pressed his lips to her bosoms, sucking and licking each little bit of her shapely breasts. He made sure to pay attention to the other breast. Vivien's screams could surely be heard by the neighbours, but neither of them cared.

The tightness, the warmth, and the wetness were making Ben growl and grunt and moan in extreme ecstasy. Her tight warms were clamping around his shaft like a vice, and both of them were going to release any moment now. "Oh fuck Ben, make me come again!"

"Come with me, my darling!" The speeds of his thrusts increased tenfold as he soon reached release, his seed flowing into Vivien, hopefully fertilising an egg of hers or two. That was probably the best sex he ever had. Morning sex was the best thing to wake up to.

The psychiatrist pulled out and Vivien let out a loud sigh, "Now _that _was a good fuck. What do you say to including morning sex as a part of our daily routine?" The bond woman winked and giggled seductively. "Of course, Vivien." Ben said as he kissed her passionately on the lips. "I'm going to have breakfast, shower, and get ready for work."

And he did. Ben Harmon was very organised in preparing for his work. He fixed himself a bow of cereal and a cup of coffee. The psychiatrist wolfed down his breakfast and hopped in the shower. He had a quick one but even so was sure to clean every aspect of his body. Getting out of the shower, he put on his clothes for work; a black dress shirt with gold buttons, blue jeans, and black point shoes. The psychiatrist bid his goodbyes to his daughter and his wife and hastily headed off to work.

The building that was home to Ben's job was small, and was near a hospital. Mr Harmon headed into his workplace and immediately checked his schedule. The waiting room was rather busy today. There were a lot of people, an almost equal amount of boys and girls, that seemed to be around Violet's age.

On his schedule, it read that his first appointment was with Hayden McClaine. Ben had never seen or heard of a woman of that name at the clinic, and took it that this would have been her first time at this clinic. But nonetheless, he would be kind to her and do whatever he could to help her.

The appointment was scheduled for 7:45, which was the current time. Ben didn't want their appointment to be delayed, for he could be penalised for such a thing, so he left his office to retrieve Hayden for their appointment.

Standing near in the passageway between the waiting room and the corridor that had his office in it, Ben called for her, "Hayden McClaine."

The woman got up and smiled. Her smirk was devious and mischievous. Her doctor was good looking. Oh, she had a plan for him. To make her his, no matter what. She was young, and he was probably twice her age. So what? They could be happy together nonetheless. Hayden would do just that…

_These appointments are going to be fun…_ Hayden inwardly chuckled at her dark thoughts. It would indeed be fun, carrying out 'Operation Seducing Doctor Harmon.'

* * *

**-That's it for chapter one! I know that in the series, Ben does his appointments from home, but I will adding a twist to that which will definitely involve Hayden ;] She is definitely going to stir things up between Vivien and Ben. Violet will also get to know Hayden, and things aren't going to be pretty between them. **

**-The next few chapters will be based on the appointment between Hayden and Ben, as well as her seduction and the infidelity. **

**-Who's your favourite character in this TV show? I like Violet, Tate and Moira. Post in the reviews.**

**-Thanks for reading. Will update as soon as I can. Don't expect them to be immediate, for I am preoccupied with school -.-**


	2. Internal Conflict

**-Thanks for the reviews so far! Here is chapter two. I'm going to be spending some more time on the relationship between Ben and Hayden, so don't expect their saga to be over just yet. I don't want to rush things either, which is why I'm not immediately jumping to the part where they have sex and Vivien catches them in the act. Don't worry Tate and Violet fans, they'll be in soon! Anyway enough of me; enjoy. **

**There is a time lapse in this chapter.**

* * *

Hayden stood up from her chair in the waiting room and approached Dr Harmon, who she was to have an appointment with. The young woman wore a faded blue cardigan with a black and white long-sleeve shirt, as well as black jeans and shoes of the same colour. Her hair colour was auburn and her eyes were light brown. Ben could not deny how pretty she was, but by no means would he allow his carnal urges to take over and cause a slip up in his relationship with Vivien. He loved his wife so much, but the psychiatrist found himself gawking at the patient he had. _You're a disgrace_, a voice said in the doctor's head. He suddenly became aware of things, as the voice was unfamiliar. Ben had had sex with his wife that morning, and now he was wanting more. _You're a disgrace_, the voice said again.

He did not want to make a scene in his workplace, for that would be considered unprofessional, and it would affect how people saw him. It would make Ben seem a lunatic, because he was reacting to internal voices, something that nobody did in public unless you were truly crazy. As such, Dr Harmon kept his thoughts to himself.

Hayden was guided by Ben into his office, the doctor closing his door behind him. "Have a seat," he said gently, his voice sounding hoarse and husky. The sound of the psychiatrist's voice was a turn-on to Hayden, who smirked deviously to herself and said in a sultry tone, "Thankyou," before sitting down.

Dr Harmon suddenly realised how he had spoken to her and cringed at the thought of ever talking to Hayden in a lust-filled voice. How could he be doing this to Vivien? To Violet? To his entire family? Ben really _was _a disgrace, and there was no other way to put it. No nicer way, no other way. Just a plain, simple _disgrace_. And that was that and he would never change the fact that he was a womanizer that lusted after young girls around Violet's age.

"So, Hayden," Ben said as he sat down in the chair opposite the patient and equipped himself with a pen and paper in order to write down the problems that Hayden encountered. He wondered what problems this woman had. Nightmares, perhaps? Troubles sleeping? Depression? Dr Harmon was about to find out, so he neglected his thoughts and gave Hayden his undivided attention. "What troubles you?"

Her smirk immediately faded away, as she was about to give the man before her an entire rundown of her problems. "My parents broke up when I was 16. My father was cheating on my mother and he found out after I caught him in the act with the other woman. I told my mother and she told him that I was the one who ratted him out. He goes to my house and beats me. Things have been that way for two years. He's locked up now, but it's like things have only begun. I keep having nightmares of him beating me, and I can't sleep."

_How on earth does a woman who has a horrible past have such a beautiful appearance? Normally victims of beatings are covered in bruises and are emotional wrecks. But Hayden…she's something else. She's remained strong and hasn't shed a tear at all. How remarkable. Truly remarkable._

The doctor wrote everything down and looked at Hayden. _She must be a regular coffee drinker, for she looks so lively and energetic. But it's nothing more than a cover-up to hide the fact that she doesn't sleep. Well, can't sleep, I should say. _

The look on the doctor's face signalled for her to continue, so she did. "Since my father was incarcerated, I've moved from Manhattan to Boston. I don't have any friends here, so I'm usually alone most of the time. All of my family are back in Manhattan, and none of the people at my job seem to want to get to know me. I'm 21 and I have _no friends_. You're the only person that knows this, so I hope I can trust you, Doctor Harmon."

It was Ben's job to be confidential in what his patient's told him. Under no circumstances could he tell anyone what his patients had confided in him. No way in hell. Not even the authorities could be told. It was easy for Ben, though, for he was not someone that gossiped. "Under no circumstances can I tell anyone what you or other patients tell me, so your secret is safe with me, Ms McClaine."

How he said her name just then was incredibly sexy. The young woman could feel every nerve in her body go on edge. She could also feel her navel dampen from the way that Dr Harmon said her name, and how _sexy _he had said it. His voice went from being in it's normal tone to being hoarse and husky like before. It made Hayden feel even better when Ben's voice darkened as he addressed her.

_This will be easier than I thought. Now that I've told him about my problems, it will just be a simple case of getting to know him. He's so fucking sexy… God, I would do anything for him to just claim me, right here, right now. I'm a virgin, too, so even better._

Hayden decided to act on her thoughts. "So, tell me about yourself Doctor Harmon. Do you have a family?"

The woman just realised that she'd jeopardised her plans. If Ben had a family, it would be harder to seduce him and make him hers. Ms McClaine would have to somehow 'conn' him into fucking her. But little did she know that Ben was battling with his conscience to prevent himself from jumping her bones and fucking her relentlessly like how he had done to his wife this morning. The thought of screwing Hayden on the desk seemed hot…

He wondered if she was as tight as his wife. He wondered how he tasted. He wondered how long she lasted. Or how warm her mouth was, and how warm her navel was. God, the list could go on and on. But Ben could not bring himself to stop thinking about her naked body, bouncing up and down on his dick, screaming his name. He would pick her up and press her against the wall, and then press his lips to her neck, then her breasts.

All of these thoughts gave rise to Ben's sex appendage. The rock-solid prick stood up, pitching a tent in his pants that was more than visible to Hayden. She knew, but deep down hoped, that he was hard for _her_. Little did the young woman know that all of his 'mishaps' that occurred in their appointment was because of her. His erection and his husky voice.

"I have a wife and a daughter, who's not much younger than you are, Ms McClaine. She's 15 years old. Turning 16 next week. What about you? Do you have any siblings or a family yet, Hayden?"

_Great. He has a family. Oh well. I'll just have to use his erection to good use. _"I don't have a family, but I have an older sister that's 24, and a younger step-sister that's Violet's age. She lives with my dad in California. I hate the little cow. She's so prim and proper and up herself…Don't even get me started on her."

Ben chuckled. He could _definitely _relate to Hayden's feelings towards her step-sister. His older brother, Eric, got the 'Dux' award in his first year of high school, and since then, he became a total bastard. Ben looked up to his brother up until that moment. But it ended up burning Eric sooner or later, for he ended up getting involved in drugs and died of an overdose.

"I had an older brother like that. He thought so highly of himself and so little of others after getting the 'top of the class' award in his first year of high school. Our relationship changed after that."

Doctor Harmon felt a pang of anxiety ripple through him. He checked his watch. It was 8:30. They'd spent 45 minutes conversing. _Shit. I have an appointment in five minutes. _Ben turned his head to face Hayden, "It was good to talk to you Hayden, but I have another appointment soon." He handed her a jar of sleeping pills. "Take these with dinner, or at least no longer than half and hour before you go to bed. Would you like to book another appointment?"

She took the sleeping pills and smiled gratefully. "Thankyou, Doctor Harmon. I am free next week…Tuesday, at 11:30. Am I able to reschedule if I am not free at that time?" Hayden put the pills in her bag and turned to face Ben again. She noticed that he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. _Why didn't I notice that before? _He also had nice, muscular arms that were well defined and looked _amazing_.

"That's perfectly fine, but you can reschedule no later than Sunday. Here is my number if you want to call sometime. You're a nice woman Hayden. I'd like to be your friend." He quickly jotted down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to the woman.

Ben couldn't realise that he'd just said those words, for he'd only known the woman for at least an hour and was giving him her number. But who would it hurt?

Her heart fluttered as she placed the piece of paper in her bag. _Must not lose this! _She would hate herself forever if she lost it. Hayden had already come so far; she'd gotten Ben's number, she was able to get him fantasizing about her without truly doing anything, and she had 'affected' him. _Mission accomplished_.

"Sure! I'd love to go out for a drink this weekend. Message me the details. I don't work on the weekends, so I'm free almost whenever." Hayden stood up, picked up her bag and headed to the door. "I will send you a message when you get home. Thanks for your help, Ben. I really appreciate it."

He smiled, "You're welcome, Hayden." It would now be time for his second patient. He checked his schedule and saw that the name of his next patient was 'Karen Brown.' He stood outside and whilst Hayden conversed with the receptionist at the counter, he called for his next patient.

* * *

_Six Hours Later_

Ben got home from his job, tired and hungry. As he entered the house he could smell his wife's cooking. She was cooking risotto; Ben and Violet's favourite. They jumped for joy when they smelt risotto in the house. "Honey, I'm home!"

As he said this, Vivien had finished cooking. It was as though his words had some kind of magical effect on her food. "Perfect timing Dad," Violet called out. She seemed a lot happier today; Ben figured that she must have had a good day at school. That, or it was because of the risotto that Vivien cooked. He sat down with Vivien and Violet at the table, and they all dug in to the delectable dish before them.

Whilst Violet and Vivien discussed their days, Ben was thinking about Hayden. He hoped that when he took her out on the weekend, he would be able to get lucky and give her a night she'd remember. He continued fantasizing about her, but this time it was different. The psychiatrist was now eating her out instead of fucking her. The taste of her sweet nectar was absolutely incredible.

Little did he know that his wife and daughter were asking him questions about his day. But he was too focused on the provocative thoughts he was having about Hayden. She was sweeter than Vivien; Hayden tasted like raspberries and cream.

"Ben, what's the matter?" His wife asked in a voice that was dripping with worry. She was beginning to fear that his job was taking over him, that it was draining him and slowly becoming dominant of his life. "Nothing, Vivien…I'm just tired."

He was, but he wasn't. Ben was tired, but that wasn't the reason why he wasn't answering the questions Vivien and Violet fired at him. He decided to quickly finish eating, have a shower and going to bed. His day at work _drained _him.

As Ben lay on the bed, Hayden returned to his mind. He was stark naked and his cock was rock-hard. The psychiatrist immediately began fantasizing about fucking her and eating her sweet nectar, the juices of her mound dripping into his mouth, his dick being sucked like a porn star by Hayden, his dick being grabbed by the walls of her tight navel…the list went on and on.

His hand furiously pumped his member as he thought about the fun he could have with Hayden. Incidentally, when he came inside Hayden in his fantasy, he had his own orgasm. His white juices exploded from his member and landed all over his chest. The psychiatrist went to the bathroom near his bedroom and cleaned himself up with some tissues.

Ben sat on the bed again, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, Doctor Harmon fell asleep.

* * *

**-Dun dun dun! Looks like Hayden's already affected Doctor Harmon. Tough times are indeed ahead of him, I'll tell you that now. I'll make things even harder on him because I don't like him.**

**-New chapters coming soon. I updated quicker than I expected to. I didn't have a lot of homework tonight so I decided to write a new chapter because I was bored, and I don't like keeping the readers waiting.**

**-I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Keep more reviews coming please! As for Hayden's past, I added that because we don't know much about her in the series; as such, I decided to expand her character. Nobody likes flat characters. Karen Brown is just an OC that won't appear ever again. **


	3. Given In

**-I know, I was meant to update sooner…but I spent most of my weekend playing Tomb Raider (2013) so I wasn't focusing on updating this fic. **

**-Also in this chapter is a lemon between Hayden/Ben. This is the beginning of their dalliance. **

* * *

Since Ben had come home that night from work, and furiously masturbated to the thought of screwing Hayden, the psychiatrist had been thinking about the young woman for hours without end. Once she entered his mind, there was no way that Hayden would leave. The young woman would continue to infiltrate his mind. It was as though she was in his mind via some magical spell, for it seemed that she could directly communicate with him. She would tease him by saying, "Do you like how I taste?" or "Did you touch yourself when you were thinking of me? I know you did. Do it again," or "I can't wait for your big cock to tear me up, for it to shoot it's juices inside of me and get me pregnant." Hayden's words pushed him over the edge each time, and she knew it. It was like she was a succubus.

The thoughts of Hayden that Ben regularly had were slowly affecting him in more ways than he wanted. Dr Harmon was slowly losing concentration and interest in his patients, as well as his family and all other things he took part in that weren't involving Hayden. Vivien and Violet had noticed this and were starting to get suspicious. The psychiatrist barely spoke to them. It was as though he was a vegetable; Ben never talked, he hardly ever ate. The doctor was slowly fading away, minute by minute. He _needed _Hayden to get his life back on track. Ben needed their appointment to hurry up and take place, for he feared that if he didn't see Hayden soon, that he would go into a fit of insanity. Sex with his wife wasn't the cure to how he was feeling. Ben hoped that bedding Hayden would be, though.

Once Violet and Vivien had left to go to work and school respectively, Ben picked up his phone and decided to call Hayden. He hoped that she wasn't busy. The doctor's body craved for her; wanted her; needed her. He felt himself become rock hard and his eyes darken from the lust inside of him that only Hayden could ignite.

The phone rang three times. Hayden McClaine answered on the third ring. "Hey! Who's this?" Ben could hear a smile creep up on her face. The woman's sweet, lulling voice drove him insane. It was relaxing and soothing and made Ben even more aroused. He was afraid to admit that he was turned on by the voice of Hayden McClaine.

"Hi Hayden, it's Ben Harmon here. Your psychiatrist." His voice was hoarse and deep, no doubt the effect of his fantasies that revolved around Hayden. Little did he know that the young woman was also frequently fantasizing about being able to bed the doctor; it would be a fantasy come true for both of them in good time. Neither of them could wait to become one, their bodies pressed together in a bond so powerful it would see them through until they died.

Her navel immediately moistened from hearing his voice. Hayden was glad that she was home by herself, so that she would be able to masturbate to the sound of his voice. She also wanted to see him in person, and bed him for all she was worth. The young woman's hands slipped down her skirt, inbetween her legs and began to furiously rub the pink flower petals that were slick with moisture. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands circled around her mound.

She fantasized that it was Ben's tongue instead of her hand, his red appendage circling her erect clit, sucking it and delivering long yet slow and torturous licks around her mound. She let out a howl of pleasure from his ministrations.

Ben was beginning to grow suspicious with the woman's delayed response. He wondered if she was okay, if she was still on the line, if something had happened to her. What was with those strange noises she was making? It sounded as though she was masturbating or getting fucked. "Hayden?"

_Oh shit. I'm still on the phone_. "Yes Dr Harmon, it's me. How are you?" She hoped that he hadn't heard the noises she'd made. Otherwise she'd be mortified to no end. The young woman could hear a smile find it's way on Ben's beautiful face. "I am good thank you. And yourself? I was wondering if you wanted to see me today. I have the day off."

_Yes, yes, yes! This is perfect! _Hayden washed her hand clean, and headed to her bedroom. She wanted to put on something sexy for Ben to see her in. Perhaps red lingerie, and nothing else? And shave her pussy as well, even though it wasn't very hairy?

"Of course! I have today off as well. Do you want me to come over? Or do you want to come over to my house? Either way works for me, Ben." _Either way, as long as we can have sex_.

"Yes, come over. I have almost all day to myself. Vivien is at work and Violet is at school. Do you know the directions to my house?" Ben decided that he would be wearing absolutely no clothes at all when Hayden came over. As soon as she came inside, he would be starting the playtime.

"No. I don't know your address either."

"Okay. I live on 96 Charles Street."

"Awesome! That's just up the road from me! I'll be there soon." And then she hung up. Ben immediately stripped naked and tossed his clothes on the floor next to his bed. He laid himself on the bed and began to furiously pump his member, which was erect and engorged in seconds. Hayden found herself into his head and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She started speaking to him again, her words the same as before, pushing him over the edge. Normally Ben Harmon would have lasted a lot longer, but the woman's words and actions pushed him over the edge and he came all over his chest, his sperm reaching his neck even. The psychiatrist was rather disappointed with himself for not being able to last long, but nonetheless got himself cleaned up and laid down on the bed again, awaiting Hayden's arrival.

* * *

The doorbell soon rang. Ben Harmon's prick had become erect again as he headed towards the door and opened it up to find a _very _scantily-clad Hayden standing in front of it, wearing nothing but red lingerie. She liked what she saw on Ben, who likewise was drawn in by the sexy look Hayden sported.

Their eyes raked over each other's bodies, but Ben, who grew tired of the lack of action, immediately pressed his lips to Hayden's and took her inside, slamming the door shut behind them. The kiss was sweeter than the psychiatrist imagined. Her lips were like strawberries, similar to how Vivien's navel tasted. If her lips were this sweet, Ben wondered how sweet her mound tasted.

They found themselves in the doctor's bedroom. Ben's lips had finished their work on Hayden's neck and were now making their way to her bosoms. "Perfection," he growled as he placed his lips on her left areolae and sucked it. Fuck, she was sweet! He was in for a real treat!

"Ohhh Ben! Suck me hard!" She moaned. Hayden's voice had deepened from it's normally sweet and lulling tone to a now lustful and hoarse tone. Ben liked the way it sounded. Either way, he loved her voice. Hayden's left hand found it's way to the back of Ben's head, which she held in front of her breasts, allowing him to do as he pleased.

After he had made love to the other bosom, Ben's naughty mouth made it's way down Hayden's stomach and teasingly kissed her thighs, gently spreading her legs, and ripped off her panties. His action revealed a shaved and very clean pussy that the doctor would have no qualms in making his. Her sweet smell was enough to make his hunger for her equal to that of a wolves' for human flesh. "Clean," Ben said as he rubbed her hairless pussy. "Good." He placed his head inbetween her legs and furiously lashed his tongue to pleasure her.

Hayden was profusely moaning Ben's name as though it was the only word she knew how to say. She was sweeter than anything he'd imagined; he was sweeter than Vivien. And Vivien was sweet. Very much so. But her taste paled in comparison to how Hayden tasted. Her navel tasted like sugar and spice and everything nice. He could even taste raspberries and cream in that cocktail of juicy tastes.

Two of Ben's fingers snaked their way into Hayden's clit, which he was massaging and nibbling away at. He could not get enough of how good she tasted. She soon had the biggest orgasm she'd ever had; how could she not? That was the best head Hayden had ever gotten.

"The sweetest of nectars," he commended, referring to how she tasted. Hayden smirked devilishly as she pushed him onto the bed so that he was laying on his back and immediately placed her head on his throbbing member. The doctor let out a loud moan from her satisfying ministrations.

Her head bobbed up and down on his erect cock, the warmth of her mouth making it feel even better. He resisted the urge to grab her by the head and roughly force her head onto his member, but something told him not to be rough with the girl. Trusting that, Ben allowed Hayden to continue her ministrations until he climaxed, his nectar juices spilling down her throat.

The young woman then lowered herself onto the doctor's throbbing cock, the heat of her navel warming his flesh up. Like Vivien, Hayden was as warm as a furnace. But her tightness paled in comparison to Ben's wife. Nonetheless, the doctor pounded in and out of her with a vengeance. Her walls quite literally grabbed his penis, making the experience even better than it normally would.

After several thrusts and moans, both lovers found themselves climaxing. Ben's seed erupted in Hayden, a powerful turret of sperm spilling into her womb. The woman's nectar juices poured onto his long appendage, coating it with her slick, womanly fluid. That was probably the best sex that Doctor Harmon ever had.

* * *

**-A special thanks goes to SamanthaSparklesInTheSun for being the first follower! Thank you! **

**-I just made that address up. **


	4. Bun In The Oven

**-I'm sorry for the delay in updates. Real life was really sucking away at my free time, and I didn't have enough time to do anything. But here I am! **

* * *

Vivien Harmon had finished her work at the studio. She had been recording tunes with her cellist, and was preparing for an upcoming concert. During her time at the studio, the blonde woman felt very, very sick, for reasons unknown to her or anyone else. Once she left the studio, Vivien headed to a nearby clinic in order to find out what was wrong with her. The cellist was getting worse by the minute. She could soon feel vomit creeping up her throat, her stomach churning, and her muscles tightening. She felt disgusting.

The clinic was not very far away, which Vivien was thankful for, or else she feared she may have regurgitated whilst on the way to the clinic. Her stomach felt as though it was doing backflips and it seemed as if vomit was slowly creeping up her throat, waiting to be released. The Harmon wife made sure to walk at a slow, steady pace, as she remembered the fable from her favourite story as a child 'The Hare and the Tortoise.' That story really implemented the 'slow and steady wins the race' message, and now was the perfect time to live by that fable.

Except of course, this wasn't quite a race. But even so, Vivien needed to be slow so that she wouldn't cause a scene in public, and she needed to hurry up and get to the clinic soon. The cellist subtly picked up the pace, and sighed in relief as she noticed that the clinic was, almost literally, a few steps ahead. _Being slow and steady really does win the race_, the woman noted to herself as she stepped inside and sat down on a nearby chair, exhaling loudly as she made herself comfortable in the clinic.

The clinic's waiting room seemed rather plain. The floor was white and around the room was blue chairs. In the corner was a small bookshelf that was used to contain magazines, none of which interested Vivien. The walls were painted white and decorated with pictures, flyers or posters regarding one's health. Ahead of Vivien was the counter, where a brown-haired woman sat in front of a computer, doing nothing that the Harmon wife was interested in, nor knew of, but nor need she. The woman was most likely doing her job. Another woman sat in front of a computer as well, behind the counter, directly across from the brunette. They were presumably doing the same thing. But again, Vivien didn't know or care. Nor need she.

Near the counter was an opening to a corridor, of which was the site of the offices that the doctors worked in. The corridor was plain, but it didn't need to be decorated. It was just a walkway, nothing more, nothing less. The walls of the corridors were painted white, as were the doors of the offices that the corridor contained. It was dark in there. Vivien figured they didn't have any light in the corridor. But nor need they.

After at least ten minutes of waiting, one of the doctors walked out of the corridor and inclined her head to face the patients that were calmly waiting in the room that she stood in, awaiting their consultation with the doctor. The young, thin brunette woman could not help but notice that Vivien looked as though she was in a terrible state of mine, and decided to make her the next patient she dealt with. The doctor could immediately tell that the woman was pregnant. But she could not make any assumptions now. She brushed off her thoughts as she decided that she would soon find out what was wrong with the woman once their appointment began.

The young doctor headed over to the woman. Her heels went _clack, clack, clack _as she approached Vivien. A smile curled onto the doctor's beautiful, youthful face as she approached Vivien, one that depicted compassion and kindness. The young doctor would be glad to help Vivien, even though she probably had another patient before the cellist; she disregarded the fact that she may get into trouble with her co-workers. _This woman needs help_, her conscience inwardly barked at her.

"Are you okay, Ms?" The doctor spoke. Her voice was somewhat deep and husky for a lady, but everybody's voice was different. Vivien didn't pay the sound of the woman's voice much heed anyway; how the doctor's voice sounded was the least of her problems. The doctor's smile remained on her face as her chocolate brown eyes regarded Vivien, who looked up at the doctor and spoke.

"No, I'm not!" She snapped without thinking. The cellist had not meant for her words to come out like that. Not at all. Vivien frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my words to come out like that. I think I may be pregnant. I've been feeling really nauseous lately and I've come here to see what might be wrong with me. You don't have an appointment now, do you?" The Harmon wife sincerely hoped that the doctor before her was free, in such a way that she did not have an appointment right now. Or else Vivien would surely vomit everywhere, creating a scene she feared she wouldn't do so in public, and thus create a ruckus in the clinic and in doing so, embarrass herself. Even though embarrassing herself was at the bottom of her problems, as was the sound of the doctor's voice, Vivien still had some decency and could not live with herself had she ended up embarrassing herself in the waiting room.

The doctor smirked, "It's fine. Unfortunately, I do have an appointment right now, but I am sure that I can find another doctor here that is free. I will be one moment. Come with me, to my office, and remain there. I have a bucket in there should you need it. You look as though you are going to vomit soon." And with that, the woman left the waiting room, in search of another doctor that was not currently preoccupied, or had just finished up an appointment with a patient.

* * *

Ben Harmon and Hayden McClaine had just finished their playtime, and were lying together on the psychiatrist's bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they embraced, as well as nip and kiss at each other's necks. The sex that they had was great. Ben was sure that was the greatest he'd ever had. Hayden felt the same way.

The little minx turned her head to face her lover, her honey brown eyes raking over his beautiful face, noticing the stubble growing on the sides of her face, which greatly increased her arousal, and gazed into his blue eyes, which she could slowly feel herself getting lost in. It was as though his eyes had some kind of hypnotism spell implanted in them, as it felt like Hayden was slowly being hypnotised whilst she looked into her lover's eyes.

"How do we cover this up from Vivien, Ben? This room reeks of sex. And just by looking at the state of the bed, you can tell that people have had sex. I doubt your wife is that stupid. Also, my scent is all over you. No doubt she'll be able to smell another woman on you, even though she's just a mundane."

He looked away from Hayden, his eyes setting themselves on the room around them, the psychiatrist's blue orbs regarding every single little aspect of the bedroom that was the location of the place that he and Hayden had made their mark in, as had he and Vivien several times in a row. The psychiatrist wondered how he would _truly _cover up the evidence, without leaving any traces of their night of passion behind, without leaving any hints or clues that his wife could pick up on. Perhaps he would truly have to wash the sheets and remake the bed, then spray an air freshener to cover up the scent of Hayden. If he were to do that, he would have to act now.

Ben freed himself from Hayden's embrace, "Get up, baby. I have an idea." The woman looked up at him with curious eyes, wondering what plan he had in mind. She did as asked and with that, the psychiatrist tore off the sheets on the bed and carefully brought them into the laundry. The psychiatrist put the sheets in the washing machine and looked at Hayden with a priceless expression, one that was the pure depiction of cluelessness and uncertainty. "I'm assuming you know how to use a washing machine, hang out the sheets, and iron them?"

Hayden let out a roar of laughter from Ben's words. _Men are so helpless_, she inwardly said to herself as her bark of laughter quickly became that of a guffaw. In the end, she was laughing so hard that she had to put a lot of effort into composing herself in order to not make a fool of herself. "Yes, Benjamin, of course I know how to. It will take a while though."

He smiled, a smile that made him look even more attractive, and approached his mistress, and placed a kiss on her forehead. The psychiatrist was glad that she was being cooperative with him on this plan. Or else, Ben would surely get caught, and Hayden would have let it happen. But it had been established that the two lovers did not want their affair to happen any time soon, so it was inevitable that they were to clean up _any _evidence that Vivien could pick up on and catch them in the act.

"Whatever it takes, baby girl."

* * *

Vivien patiently waited in the office, hoping that a free doctor was able to be found for her as means of consultation. The woman was surprised that she hadn't vomited or had some kind of fit whilst waiting for the doctor. The cellist snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door open, from which a tall, male doctor stood at the entrance of. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore glasses and a nice dress suit. On the left side of his shirt was a nametag that also had his position in the clinic engraved on it. Vivien could tell that he was probably one of the professionals in the clinic. But that didn't matter.

"Hi there, sorry to keep you waiting," the male doctor said, his voice deep and husky, similar to Ben's. His words were laced with sincerity and kindness, which gave Vivien the signal that this doctor was good at his job and did not mess around. "I'm Dr Kenway. And you are?"

"I'm Vivien Harmon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr Kenway."

"To you as well. Come with me. My office is at the end of the corridor."

And with that, the two exited the room they were currently in, and walked through the dark corridor and proceeded into the office that was at the very end of the corridor. Vivien realised that it wasn't as dark of a walkway as she had anticipated from the time she spent in the waiting room. As she continued to walk through the corridor with Dr Kenway, Vivien saw several offices, all of which had a similar design to that of the waiting rooms.

"Have a seat," Dr Kenway said as he gestured to a nearby chair that Vivien could sit on. The cellist did as the doctor had suggested, and sat in the chair in front of a computer, on a big, green desk that had small pigeon-hole like folders that he stored his work into. The doctor was very organised, as he coordinated his work alphabetically. Also on his desk was health flyers, the same as the ones in the waiting room.

In the office was a small brown shelf on the left of the room that contained aspects unknown to Vivien. Directly across from that was a bed that the patients could sit on, depending on the reason they came to the clinic. There wasn't that much to the office, which surprised the Harmon wife, considering that this was the office of one of the professionals in the clinic. But that didn't matter to her. Not at all.

"Would you be able to describe your symptoms to me, Ms Harmon?"

"I have been feeling nauseous. Morning sickness inflicts me every single morning. I am not sure why, but I think that I may be pregnant. My husband and I had sex a few days ago, which supports my belief." She coughed, realising what she had just said, and smiled awkwardly at the doctor. "I'm sorry, I didn't need to tell you that," she said as she brought out into laughter.

The doctor chuckled. "It's fine. It is good that you told me, as that will indeed help me with finding out the cause of these symptoms. I will perform an ultrasound on you in order to find out as to whether or not you are pregnant." He got up and headed to the brown shelf, and grabbed equipment for the ultrasound. "Please sit on the bed, and roll up your shirt so that your stomach is exposed," Dr Kenway instructed.

She did as asked. The doctor poured a thick blue substance on her stomach and turned on a machine that acted like a monitor that showed what was inside her stomach. The blue monitor on the machine showed a black, shadow-like picture in her stomach, which Vivien immediately noticed once it appeared on the monitor. Her heart beat profusely with excitement. She was going to be a mother again!

"Well, congratulations Vivien! You're pregnant!" The doctor cheerfully announced. "Unfortunately, we cannot tell you the gender as of yet. Your baby is too young in order to find out the sex. But we can give you the information in a few months time. Of course, if you decide to come back."

The cellist was a little disappointed that she could not find out the baby's gender, but was still happy nonetheless. "That's okay! I'm just happy that I'm going to be a mother again. You have no idea how excited I am!"

Dr Kenway grabbed a tissue to clean up the blue substance on Vivien's stomach, and the woman rolled down her shirt, covering up her stomach. She got off of the bed and stood behind the doctor, watching the doctor as he grabbed a flyer. Dr Kenway turned around and handed it to the woman. It was a flyer about what she could and couldn't eat or do whilst pregnant.

"Read this pamphlet very carefully. It will explain what you can and can't eat or do. I advise you to obey this pamphlet to a T, because if otherwise, the baby's development may be stunted."

Vivien placed the pamphlet in her bag and smiled at the doctor. "Thankyou very much, Doctor. I am forever grateful that you found the time to consult with me today."

She was then guided out of the office by Dr Kenway, who took her to the waiting room, where Vivien payed for the appointment and then left the clinic. The cellist got in her car and drove to the school to pick up Violet from school. She was half an hour late. Violet finished school at 3:30, and it was now 4:00. _Oh well_.

* * *

**-I'm terribly sorry for the delay in updates. I will never let this happen again as long as it's in my power. I cannot promise this, for I am a student that is occupied with school, and at this point of time, I have a lot of assignments and tests to study for…Boring stuff, really. But I'm glad I got around to updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**


	5. The Silence is Deafening

**-I said I'd be quicker, but honestly, life is really eating away at my time. Anyway, here is chapter 5. Things are about to get rather nasty, in this chapter and all those that follow on from it. As I mentioned in the first chapter, I will, in no way, shape or form tolerate distasteful reviews regarding this story's content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Also, something I forgot to mention is that I got Dr Kenway's name from Assassins Creed… O.o Hahaha**

* * *

Vivien got in her car, a big smile curled onto her face due to the waves of excitement and happiness that ripped through her after finding out that she was to be a mother again. She felt disappointed though due to the fact that she could not find out the gender of the baby. Once the cellist found out she was pregnant with Violet, she had immediately requested to know the gender of the baby. But she was happy nonetheless. Vivien didn't think it'd be possible to have a baby at the age of forty-two. She was well aware of the statistics of women having children over forty…_Hopefully things will work out just fine_, Vivien thought to herself.

The blonde cellist drove to the front of Violet's school, in front of the black gates, parked directly in the parking bay that was almost literally in front of the gates. Vivien could see that Violet was sitting on a limestone bench, listening to her iPod. The music that blasted from the headphones that were attached to the iPod was so loud that the cellist could hear it from her car. As Vivien looked out the window, waiting for Violet to come to the car, she suddenly thought about what to name her baby. If it was a boy that she were to have, Vivien wanted to name it either James, John, or Jeffrey. If it were a girl that she were to have, Vivien wanted to name it either Josie, Anne, or Charlotte. She sincerely hoped that Violet would be a good old sister and role model to the baby. The Harmon's only child was rather withdrawn and sullen most of the time, but something had sparked in her and now Violet was very happy and bubbly. Neither Vivien or Ben knew what that spark was, but they were glad that Violet wasn't as gloomy anymore.

Vivien snapped out of her reverie as she saw her daughter approaching. Violet was wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt and a purple shirt on top of it. She wore black jeans and brown knee-length boots to accompany her attire. The young girl had an odd, yet unique and rather beautiful fashion sense.

Violet's hair was a light brown colour and very long, for which she had to tie it back into a ponytail. She did exactly that for today; other days, she might have worn her hair in pigtails or a plat. Either way, she always looked gorgeous. But none of the boys seemed to go for her. It was most likely because she was a loner and nobody wanted to be friends with her for some reason.

The young girl opened the car door and got in, sitting in the passenger sit that was directly across from Vivien. The car had comfortable leather suits that were a cream colour, but other than that, the car was black, both the interior and exterior. Suspended inbetween the two women was an air freshener, which was what gave the car it's relaxing smell that was nowhere near too strong or powerful.

Vivien waited until Violet had finished getting herself into the car before deciding to start a conversation with her daughter. "How was school today, Violet?" Her mother asked.

"It was okay. Today wasn't good or bad. How about you?"

"Today was an exciting today for me. And it will be for both you and your father," Vivien said as a huge grin made its way onto her pretty face as she carefully drove back home. Traffic was not as bad as the woman would have thought it to be. But that was most likely because everybody had come to pick up their children from school and had made their way home, and would, most likely, not be leaving the house from that point until tomorrow.

Violet's face changed from being neutral into that of a confused frown, for she could not figure out what her mother was saying. Try as she might, the young girl could not figure out what Vivien may be referring to. She doubted that it would be a baby on the way, for Vivien was over forty and as such could not naturally conceive a baby.

"What's that supposed to be, Mum?"

Her smile intensified, "You'll see. I'll reveal to you what I am saying at dinner tonight. That way you and father can hear the news together. I am not dropping any hints about what the news is. But believe me, it's good news, Violet."

From that point on, there was no dialogue between the two women. The car ride was silent to the extent of which you could hear a pin drop. And in the Harmon family, that was almost unheard of. There was always talking amongst them, even if it was just two people in the car or two people from the Harmon family in the same room. The silence in the car ride was somehow _deafening_. Vivien could see that Violet was quite content with listening to music and left to her own thoughts, so she left her daughter alone and did not bother to create conversation.

Before they knew it, they had ended up in the driveway. Vivien noticed that there was an unfamiliar car parked in front of her. Perhaps Ben had invited someone over. But that couldn't be it, because Vivien had seen all of the cars that belonged to Ben's friends. Perhaps the friend was new? No, surely not. The psychiatrist always made an effort to bring his new friends over. But Vivien had met nobody new lately….nobody that was friends with Ben Harmon.

* * *

Ben Harmon and Hayden McClaine had finished their work and remade the bed. The bedroom shared by Mr and Mrs Harmon was back to it's original state; without any clues that could lead Vivien to detect Ben's infidelity. The lovers were very pleased with themselves and upon looking at each other, they brought their lips together and kissed passionately. But their moment of passion abruptly ended as they heard a car park in the driveway.

_Fuck. I'll be damned if Vivien comes in with Hayden in here, dressed like this._

He pulled away, his heart beating profusely with anxiety and extreme fear. They had only engaged themselves in _one _round of intercourse and they were already about to be caught. But Hayden had an idea.

"You need to get out of here, and hurry up in doing so."

"I know, baby. I'll just use the window. It'll be fine. Nobody will find out about us."

She kissed him once more, a peck on the cheek, before escaping through the window. Her movements were fast yet somehow quiet. The woman was rather intelligent in conducting her escapade, yet her skills were far from that of a ninja's. Nonetheless, Ben was glad she'd escaped without being caught.

* * *

Hayden hid outside, near the garage. She could see Vivien and Violet Harmon entering the house. _I don't have competition at all. His wife isn't very pretty at all, and she doesn't have a good body at all, nothing compared to mine, and his daughter is a depressed emo bitch by the looks of things. _

The young woman got out from her hiding place once the coast was clear and got into her car, driving away as quick as she could. Her plan had worked! She had left the house and not gotten caught at all! Though she wondered how Ben was fairing…

When Vivien Harmon and her daughter entered their house, they smelt an unfamiliar scent. The smell was like that of roses. The fragrance was nothing like that of the perfumes that either woman owned.

_A woman was in here today. _

* * *

**Short chapter but the next one will be longer, I promise. As I said, things are going to get ugly from this point on, so be prepared to get somewhat grossed out. Again, I'm not going to tolerate distasteful reviews about the dark content in this story.**


	6. Congratulations?

Vivien was, for some reason, awestruck over the fact that there was another woman in the house whilst she and Violet were out, tending to the places they had to be; in Vivien's case the studio, and in Violet's case her school. The Harmon wife had most likely not met the woman that was in their house during the day; Ben did not have a lot of female friends—the only females he was friends with were the husbands of his male friends or the friends that Vivien had. But they were nothing but acquaintances to the psychiatrist, for he only spoke to them over the dinner table, or during open conversations. It wasn't as though they texted or called each other. So, Vivien could tell that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Suddenly, the harpist remembered that her husband was acting strange. His once happy, loving behaviour changed into that of a gloomy, antisocial man that did not seem to the Ben Harmon that she once knew. Something was going on in Ben's life. Her husband needed someone to talk to. Vivien decided that she would be that person, and by being Ben's 'councillor' she could get to the bottom of the problem regarding the situation with the womanly scent that flooded the house. As she walked from the living room to her bedroom to take off her shoes and get changed into something more comfortable, the harpist noticed that the womanly scent reeked in her bedroom. _Clearly _Ben was up to no good. But Vivien didn't want to assume things, for she may be making a mistake that would only screw up her relationship with Ben over a stupid assumption.

Having changed into something more comfortable, Vivien got out of her bedroom and then walked into the kitchen. She immediately reached for the pantry, where she began searching for ingredients, almost frantically. The harpist was going to be cooking cutlets with mash potatoes. Once she had gotten the things she needed, the blonde woman then headed to the fridge to grab the meat and the potatoes, as well as the milk, breadcrumbs, and butter. With her ingredients in hand, Vivien walked to the bench and decided to start cooking dinner.

The woman got to work immediately. She was the pure epitome of a kitchen ninja, as her culinary skills were almost equal to that of a chef's. Vivien was human; her cooking didn't always turn out to be a masterpiece, even though it was most of the time an amazing meal to eat. She was always up to learning how to cook different foods. With the baby, Vivien would have to limit what she could and couldn't eat, for she wanted to have a healthy baby, one that was like Violet in the sense that the baby would be completely healthy, with no signs of any defects or deformities.

* * *

Violet sat in her room, her iPod in her hand, the headphones blasting music into her ears. She was listening to 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace, which at the moment was her favourite band. Her taste in music was what her classmates would consider satanic, due to it being heavy metal. But there was nothing wrong with that kind of music. It really pissed Violet off when people made fun of her music taste, _especially _when they hadn't even heard the band's music. Being insulted for her music taste was probably even more insulting than being punched in the face. And that's without exaggerating. Violet really, really hated it when people made fun of her due to her music taste.

_It's better than the shitty, mainstream teeny-bop crap that most people in my year listen to. I'm in a league of my own. But it's better that way. I've really gotten used to being like this. Being alone. But I know, that on the inside, I'm happy with myself. I'm a smart girl. I have a good future set for me. I don't need friends._

It was true. Despite the fact that Violet could not cope studying for longer than 15 minutes, and that she had a very short attention span, and that she procrastinated easily and often left things to the last minute, she was easily able to get A's and B's. It was rare—if ever that it was a C grade that she earned. Despite what most people would have thought, Violet would always scold herself whenever she got a C. Her mother would always ground her if she got a C.

The young girl got up and headed to her desk. The time on her iPod read '5:30pm'. Shit, had it really been that long since she got home and starting jamming to her bands? _Time really went fast_. Unzipping her bag, Violet grabbed her English folder, textbook and exercise book, as well as her pencil case. She had an assignment next week; she had to prepare a speech about a common teenage issue. The topic that Violet was going to talk about was 'How reality TV shows affect teenagers'. It was an extremely easy topic, for there were a lot of statistics and information about in on the Internet.

She put her books on the desk and grabbed her computer, which she turned on and put in front of her. Violet grabbed a black pen and her palm cards from the draws in her desk, as well as turning to a new page in her book. She knew that she would have to memorize the speech and could only put prompts on her palm cards that would give her an idea of what to say. But Violet had a good memory, so this would be easy for her.

Once her computer had turned on, and she had logged in, the young schoolgirl opened up the Internet on her computer and began researching her topic. Already she had found several statistics regarding her topic, as well as several information on how reality TV shows affected teenagers. Violet jotted down all the information she could find on the Internet. Soon, she had an entire page full of notes. Violet remembered that her teacher wanted her to annotate the notes, but she couldn't remember what she had to annotate them with, whether it was with persuasive techniques or with what the paragraphs were about. But she suddenly remembered that the annotating process came only when she had actually crafted her speech, not once she'd gotten the information. Thankfully she hadn't acted upon anything.

With the information she had, Violet tore out the page that had her facts on it and, on a new piece of paper, started to write her speech. She came up with a funky introduction, one that was funny and would draw people in. The girl decided that she would use a PowerPoint for emphasis, but would check with her teacher first if she was able to do so. She didn't want to lose marks over something silly like that.

Before she knew it, Violet had already finished her speech draft. Taking out a highlighter, Violet highlighted the persuasive techniques that were evident in each paragraph, and next to them, she would write what persuasive techniques were in each paragraphs. It would now be time for her to go onto her good copy and prepare her palm cards, as well as memorize her speech off by heart. Once all that was done, she could go on to preparing her PowerPoint.

* * *

Vivien had finished cooking the cutlets and the mashed potatoes. It would now be time to call down Violet and Ben for dinner. The woman had set the table, all by herself. For a pregnant woman, she was still rather adept. But she had not been pregnant for very long.

The woman carefully brought down the food to the table, as well as a bottle of water. This would be time which she would break the news to both her husband and her daughter about her pregnancy. Vivien wondered how they would react to the news. Suddenly, she felt like Indian food. But she could not throw the newly cooked food away like that. She would eat it with her family.

Upon hearing her call, Violet and Ben headed to the dining room to eat dinner. A smile crept on Vivien's face as she anticipated their reactions to the good news that she would be telling them. She wondered if they would be shocked. Or surprised. Or happy. Or, perhaps, a combination of two or three of said emotions. Either way, they were definitely bound to feel _something_, no doubt about that.

Once everybody had sat down and dug into the food before them, Vivien decided to start the conversation and begin by telling them that she had a bun in the oven. How else was she meant to say it? Was she meant to imply it? Was she meant to speak cryptically about her pregnancy? Vivien decided to forgo the approach that most women used when revealing their pregnancies, and tell them like it was. "I'm pregnant," she blatantly said.

Violet dropped her fork in astonishment and Ben's mouth came ajar. The man then realised that he was in deep shit; if he had gotten Vivien pregnant after having sex with her, it was more than likely that he'd gotten Hayden pregnant as well. _Shit, shit, shit! I'm going to be busted. Vivien will know that I've cheated. Oh God, I never should have become all buddy-buddy with Hayden. Fuck…._

"Congratulations!" Violet said, her tone slightly awkward, since nobody was saying anything, and it was very, very quiet, to the point that even the silence was deafening; not even Ben had said anything about his wife's pregnancy. Little did either woman know the thoughts that were going through Ben's mind at the moment. He could be a baby daddy to another woman whilst fathering another child to his wife. He was screwed.

* * *

**-Okay, I know that I said that this chapter would be longer (it kind of is but not that much) but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger for some reason. Anyway, I based Violet's English speech topic on the same speech I did for my English speech this year. And I also listen to Three Days Grace, and find it very annoying when people say that I have a shit music taste when they don't even listen to the music I listen to (pet peeve!). **

**Chapter 7 will hopefully be coming soon. Violet finally made an actual appearance without having a cameo role, which I think everyone was really anticipating? Lol I don't know, but judging by your reviews, you all really wanted to see Violet. **

**I'm trying not to rush things either. I would have had Vivien catch Ben screwing Hayden, but I'm trying to build up the suspense. That will happen soon. And then of course Tate will come in (Hang in there Tate fans!). **

**That's enough from me now. Goodbye/adios/ciao/yassou. **


	7. The Talk

Ben's wife was pregnant, and the possibly of Hayden being pregnant seemed extremely high right now. The psychiatrist had engaged in sexual intercourse with both women within a three day period. If Vivien had gotten pregnant, there was no doubt that Hayden was pregnant. How was he going to explain this to his wife if she were to find out? The doctor decided that after dinner, he would go into his room and look around for pieces of evidence in their bedroom, and remove any evidence of Hayden's presence. For some reason, Ben got the feeling that the young woman had left something behind. It was as though it was some kind of warning, an ominous one at that, or simply just anxiety getting to him. Either way, the psychiatrist **needed **to raid the bedroom and be sure that there was no way that Vivien could find out about her husband's infidelity.

Violet, having congratulated her mother on he news, had resumed eating. Vivien looked at Ben as though he was supposed to say something, but the words could not come to him. He had no idea what to say, for he was in deep shit and wasn't prepared to dig himself into a deeper hole. The doctor instead decided to get out of his chair and plant a loving kiss on Vivien's lips, embrace her, and rub his wife's belly. He then sat back down and resumed eating as well. His wife had also joined her family in eating, but as she continued to eat, Vivien could smell a familiar, womanly scent on Ben. The scent was the same as the one she smelt lingering in the house. But, as she'd reminded herself earlier, Vivien would not—could not, assume things, for it may wreck her relationship with Ben over something stupid. So, after dinner, she would get him alone and talk to him about it.

From that point on, dinner was eerily quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of drinks being poured, food being eaten, cutlery clattering against the table or the plate, or shifting in the chair. This was alien for the Harmon family, for they were always talking at dinner time. But the silence felt somehow right. It did not feel out of place, even though it would certainly seem as though it was. Once everyone had eaten, they brought their plates and cutleries and glasses to the kitchen and placed said items in the sink for Vivien to wash. Violet stayed back to clean the table, before ascending the staircase that led to her room in order to resume her homework.

Now that they were alone, Vivien could talk to Ben about his behaviour for the past few days, and the scent that lingered in the house, but more importantly, how it lingered on _him_. The cellist would definitely get to the bottom of this, without a doubt. From experience, Vivien could tell when someone was lying or not. Those skills would be put to the test, for what she needed to find out would require the ability to figure out whether or not the words spoken to her were of the truth or not.

"Ben," she called out, her sweet lulling voice immediately grabbing his attention. "We need to talk." _That's a good start, Vivien. Now go straight to the point. Be the blunt bitch you are, and always will be. _Vivien had no idea as to why she could hear those words in her head, but she ignored them and decided to get to the point, like how the voice instructed.

The cellist headed over to their bedroom and closed the door. She could see that Ben was looking for something, nothing that she could make out or understand. But she didn't care what he was doing; that wasn't important. What _was _important was that she needed to urgently speak to him about significant matters. Such as his behaviour over the past few days, and the womanly scent that haunted the house.

Sitting down on the bed, Vivien instructed Ben to do so as well. Her husband faced her, his eyes gazing directly into hers, listening to whatever she would say. The cellist wondered how her husband would react when she would accuse him of having another woman over, a woman that he 'got busy' with. Or when she would accuse him of being absentminded and possibly thinking about other women. But she brushed those thoughts aside, for her internal questions would soon be answered.

* * *

Violet headed into her room after eating dinner, her stomach full from the lovely, magnificent dinner that she ate, and walked over to the computer that sat on her desk, it's display turned off due to being left on for at least fifteen minutes. She sat down on the plain, brown wheelie chair in front of the desk ergonomically, so that she wouldn't develop posture problems. The young girl had learnt to sit ergonomically after a lesson in Technical Drawing class, in which the old fart she had as a teacher lectured everyone about their posture and, as such, decided to change the topic to 'Ergonomics'. It was the most boring time of Violet's life, especially since she had that old fart of a woman as her teacher.

Putting those thoughts about the shitty subject known as Technical Drawing aside, she decided to grab her palm cards out of her draw and start writing bullet point versions of her speech on her palm cards. What she wrote on her palm cards were pointers that would guide her to say her speech correctly and not forget what she was to say. It did not take very long, as there was not a lot to write, and now Violet was onto typing the good copy. Which, again, did not take very long, for Violet was very fast at typing. She put the document onto her USB and would print it off at school. She could now start memorizing the speech.

* * *

Ben and Vivien sat opposite each other on their bed, regarding each other as they anticipated what words would be said to one another. The cellist decided to start, "You know that Violet and I love you very much, with all our heart. I would never swap you for another man, and I'm sure that Violet thinks you're an excellent father, and that there is no other man she'd prefer as a father."

Ben wanted to enjoy her words, but could tell that there was a dark underling message to what she was saying, and as such could not get too excited about the compliment she'd bestowed on him. She had earned his undivided attention at this point; "Go on," he said, his voice mixed with nervousness and anticipation.

She did. "I have noticed that you are not acting yourself anymore, Benjamin. You're no longer happy anymore, you're not that Father and Husband that Violet and I once knew. Talk to me, Benjamin. What's wrong?"

He exhaled loudly and buried his face in his large hands, rubbing his eyes before answering his wife's question, "Work has been really, really full on Vivien. There's this patient that I deal with that has a horrible situation, and she's a really good friend of mine. I invited her over today for a private session. A new doctor has joined the clinic, and there aren't enough offices, so now I will be working from home."

_That explains it…the womanly smell that lingers in the house, and on Ben. They must have hugged or something. Hopefully nothing more than that. _

She decided to forgo the gentle approach. "You didn't do anything with her, did you, Ben? **Be honest with me**." The tone she spoke in wasn't quite the tone that Vivien usually spoke in; this time, it was full of hatred and anger. It was like the cellist was about to turn into a werewolf, one that would transform depending on the answer Ben gave her.

He had already lied once before, and she had believed him, so it wouldn't be so hard to do so now, would it? Of course not. "No, her and I did not engage in sexual intercourse. I promise you, Vivien. I would not trade you for another woman."

She smiled, her face depicting happiness and contentment. Her emotions had softened from anger and hate to happiness and joy. "Good. If things get too hard for you, Ben, you know that you can always talk to me. I will always listen to what you have to say, and help you as much as I can. I love you, Ben Harmon. Don't forget that." With that, the cellist placed a kiss on his cheek, and headed into the TV room.

Ben could not believe that he had lied to his wife. Though he knew it was the best he could do right now in order to not fuck up their relationship, he knew that he had broken a sin, and had dishonoured himself and his family. Guilt ripped through him. He had to get rid of Hayden. But her hold was already clamping down on him, for Ben was already addicted to her.

* * *

**-Oh, shit… Men really are so weak, driven by their desire for female flesh. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great, it's kind of a filler chapter and I'm really, really tired, so please forgive me if this chapter is shit. It probably is but whatever. **


	8. The Messages

**I am terribly sorry for the wait guys, but I'm back, with a new chapter. I'm on school holidays, so I'll be able to get more chapters in. I plan on finishing this story by then, so don't be surprised if I post multiple updates in one day. **

**If you're a bit confused about where we are right now, this is still pre-Murderhouse. Vivien's pregnant and doesn't know that Ben is cheating on her, Violet hasn't met Tate, and they're still living in Boston. By Chapter 9 or 10 (most likely no later than Chapter 11), we'll be jumping in time to the start of Season 1. This chapter is one month after Chapter 7.  
**

_**Coven **_**comes out in 11 days! I'm so excited. **

* * *

**Enjoy **

* * *

Ben Harmon had gotten the feeling that his wife was growing suspicious of his behaviour, as she had had a word with him about his reclusive, vegetable-like personality that he sported since his dalliance with Hayden started. As much as he wanted to get rid of Hayden and focus on his life with Vivien and Violet and his work, he couldn't bring himself to eradicate Hayden. She was more loving than Vivien was, and she was young and hip and everything Ben wanted in a woman. His desire for her was increasing by the minute; he sometimes saw Hayden instead of Vivien.

He had to get out of his house and visit his Hayden. Yes, she was _his Hayden_. Ben's desire for her was making him go insane and it needed to be dealt with. The psychiatrist decided to send her a text message, asking his young lover if he was able to come over. He made sure to bring a change of clothes with him, and his phone.

As soon as he sent the message, she replied. It was as though she was anticipating the text message, for it literally was within seconds that Hayden wrote back.

* * *

**Ben: You home?**

**Hayden: I am ;)**

**Ben: I'm coming over. You know the drill :***

**Hayden: Mmmm can't wait. I'm all wet for you baby xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

He put his phone down and headed into his bedroom to grab some clothes for the next day. He planned on spending the night with Hayden and coming back tomorrow. That was the idea, anyway. He hoped he didn't forget his phone, in case Hayden messaged him and Vivien or Violet went through his phone.

He saw his wife in the kitchen, which was where he approached. Looking at her, he told her a lie about his whereabouts, one he had come with off the top of his head. "I'm going to a concert tonight. I'll be staying with some friends and will be coming back tomorrow morning. If you need anything, call me." And with that, he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and walked out, not before saying, "I love you."

"Ben, wait!" Vivien called. "I'm going for dinner with a friend tonight. Have fun at the concert. I love you too!" Her words seemed somewhat rushed, but Ben didn't mind. He payed them no heed, for by the time she had finished her sentence, he was out of the house and heading to his car, going to drive to his lover's house.

As he was halfway there, Ben realised that he had forgotten something at home. His phone.

He really was screwed.

* * *

Vivien got out of the shower, wearing only a towel around her gorgeous body. Her hair was wet and it felt nice on her skin for some reason. She had only noticed this today; other days, she barely payed attention to what she felt after having a shower. Usually, when the Harmon wife was having a shower, she was contemplating on things in her life and what she should do regarding certain aspects that needed somewhat special attention. As such, Vivien payed little heed on the outside world.

She headed into her bedroom, now having snapped out of her little trance. Vivien began to think about what she would wear tonight to the dinner she had with her friend Chantelle. The cellist was going to use this dinner to discuss the problems that she was having with Ben. Chantelle's 10-year-long marriage fell to pieces due to her husband's infidelity. The Harmon wife was beginning to suspect that Ben was cheating on her, and would be paying extreme attention to Ben's behaviour.

Vivien grabbed a purple shirt, a blue cardigan, and black jeans. Putting them on, she went back to the bathroom to put on her makeup. How she looked would surely get her turning heads, but that was of no concern to Vivien. She then returned to her bedroom to put on some shoes, grab her bag and leave the house. Violet had decided to stay home for the night and do her homework.

Walking from her bedroom into the corridor, Vivien situated herself in front of Violet's bedroom door, which was ajar. Her daughter was sitting on her desk, writing down what Vivien presumed to be questions – or answers, and listening to music on her computer. The cellist knocked on the door to alert her daughter of her presence. She knew that it really peeved Violet when people walked into her bedroom door without having received her permission, or without knocking.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for dinner. I would like you to stay up until I get back. Your dad's going out to a concert tonight, and he won't be back until tomorrow."

_Perfect_, Violet thought. She would have the house to herself for a few hours. With nobody to watch her, she could do whatever she wanted. Except there was one problem: there wasn't that much for Violet to do, besides a heap of homework. The student concluded that home alone or not, she would be stuck with a heap of homework.

"Okay, Mum. Have fun tonight," the young girl said. With that, Vivien walked over to her daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Stay safe. Don't let anyone else in that isn't me or your father. Keep your phone on you at _all _times and _always _answer it. Oh, and, I cannot stress this enough: please message or call me if something goes wrong, or if you are scared. I will not hesitate to come home."

A small smile crept it's way onto Violet's pretty face. "Yes, Mum. I know the drill. I have my phone right next to me. See?" She grabbed her phone and lifted it up, waving it around in the air to emphasize her point. This made Vivien smile in turn.

"Okay, Violet. Goodbye. Have fun with your homework."

And with that, Vivien walked out of the door, and headed into the garage door to go and pick up Chantelle. She drove carefully to her friend's house, which thankfully was not very far away. The two women had met through means of a mutual friend. They had very similar interests, such as music and sport and books. Their similarity was what really brought them together.

* * *

Arriving at Chantelle's house, far sooner than anticipated, Vivien got out of the car and walked up to her friend's door. Knocking twice, she was soon greeted by her friend, who was dressed nicely and was ready to go out.

"Hi Chantelle, how are you? Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Vivien, I am all ready. Where are we going?"

"I made a booking at an Indian restaurant. I've been craving Indian food lately." She then realised that Chantelle never ate much of Indian food. Her pregnancy belly got the better of her once again. "I'm sorry, I should gave told you this before. We can go somewhere else if you like."

Chantelle then realised that Vivien was pregnant. The cellist always craved Indian food when she was pregnant. A smile crept onto her face, before she let out a loud cry of happiness and wrapped her hands around her pregnant friend, who hugged back. "Congratulations, Vivien! I'm so happy for you! How many months?"

"Thank you. I'm only a month pregnant, or something like that."

Chantelle laughed uneasily. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

The two women got into the car and drove to the Indian restaurant that Vivien had booked.

* * *

Ben had driven to Hayden's house without his phone. On his phone was the conversation they had, full of sensual text messages that were an immediate indicator that he was cheating. He was certain that neither Vivien or Violet knew what his code was, so he was somewhat safe. But Violet always had a way of knowing everything…

He got to Hayden's house, and from the moment the door opened, the two lovers went at it. Their lips locked and their tongues battled in each other's mouths, their tongues exploring every nook and cranny in their oral orifices. Ben's tastebuds went haywire; he had missed Hayden's sweet mouth. Hell, he missed her body. Better yet, he missed _her. _

The psychiatrist didn't hold back; he ripped off her clothing and carelessly threw it on the ground. He carried her with his strong arms and shoved her against a wall, his head inbetween her thighs. He buried his face in her vagina and began licking with some kind of frenzy, with a hunger like a wolf's. Within seconds Hayden was screaming for him.

"Ah, Ben! Don't stop!" She screamed as she wrapped her legs around his body, holding him with her strong legs in a vice-like grip. Hayden's strength had come from her boxing and dance classes, each of them toning her already amazing body and strengthening her.

Ben continued licking, sucking and nibbling her womanhood until she released. Her eyes closed as her juices exploded onto his face at full force. She seemed to be in a stupor for longer than usual; Ben thought that the force of the orgasm he gave her had killed her. "Hayden?"

"Ooh, I love it when you say my name."

Ben lifted her down and took her into her bedroom, where they could continue their fuck. She unzipped his pants with a hunger unrivalled to any other hunger she had for other men and teasingly kissed his erection through his briefs. Ben let out a loud groan as her soft lips rained soft kisses on his appendage. "Ooh yeah Hayden."

Her name escaped his lips several times and she gave into her hunger for his semen. She took off his briefs and engulfed his penis, her tongue swirling around it as she sucked him off. The warmth of her mouth was making Ben go insane, to the point where he was howling her name and soon, howling in ecstasy when he released.

Ben got on the bed, his body spread out like a starfish. Hayden got the message and got on the bed as well, lowering herself onto Ben's penis, the warmth of their flesh colliding to create a feeling of euphoria. They both cried out in pleasure and Ben began pumping into her at a relentless pace. It was not long before neither of them came.

"I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too, Ben."

* * *

Back at home, Violet had finished her homework and was watching TV. She heard her father's phone go off and decided to check it. Normally she was never a snoop in things that were her parent's domain, but curiosity got the better of her.

Putting in the code, Violet soon found her self in the 'Messages' app of her father's phone. She saw messages from someone called 'Hayden', a person who she had never heard of before. Going into the messages, Violet soon found herself repulsed. Her father was _cheating _on her mother.

But why? Vivien was so good to him. What would give Ben the reason to do such a thing?

All those reasons didn't matter, for Violet had taken a screenshot of the messages and sent them to herself. She would show them to her mother when she got home.

* * *

**I finally got around to updating! The story is getting quicker in it's turn of events. It would seem as though the move to the Murder House will happen pretty quick… o_O**

**Stay tuned! More updates coming. **


	9. Caught

**Okay, Violet probably doesn't seem like someone to play video games, but I thought I'd lighten this story up a little. Also, '**_**Mela**_**' means 'gathering' in Indian. It is a restaurant that we have here in Australia, and I haven't ever been to America, so I don't know what restaurants are in America. **

**Also, the game that Violet plays did come out early this year, and most of **_**Murder House **_**is set in 2010, but…who cares?**

* * *

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The two women arrived at the restaurant, one of Indian cuisine that was called 'Mela'. The food smelled extravagant, even from the outside. It was packed, but thankfully Vivien had made a booking, which was what saved them a seat. They walked inside and were almost immediately noticed by an Indian woman, who was a waitress at the restaurant.

"Good evening. Would you like a table for two?" The waitress spoke very good English. There was no trace of an Indian accent in her voice. It was clear to both Chantelle and Vivien that their waitress was born in the USA. But that didn't matter; what mattered instead was that they were hungry and wanted to find a table to dine at.

"Good evening," both Chantelle and Vivien said simultaneously. The fact that they said the same thing at the same time worried the Indian waitress; she hoped that serving them wasn't the equivalent of being locked up in a room full of parrots, all of which were taught to say the exact thing as the others. The waitress was placated when this time, it was only Vivien that spoke, "Yes, we would like a table for two. I made a booking under the name 'Vivien Harmon'."

She nodded. "Okay. Right this way, please." The two women were then directed to a table by the waitress. The table given to them was somewhat closed off in it's design. Behind Chantelle was a wall-like structure that prevented people in the table behind her looking at the table she shared with Vivien. The same wall-like structure was on Vivien's side too.

The table was made out of marble and was white. The floor of the restaurant was tile, with some of it covered in black rug, that sported white designs on it that appeared to be rings or circles. The wall was painted pink to match with most of the restaurant. Large fancy lights were suspended in mid-air, hanging from the ceiling, and were protected by a cover-like structure that was pink.

At the counter, on the left side was a large section that consisted of Indian sweets, none of which were visible to either women, for they were sitting on the opposite side of the sweets. They were sitting by the window, from which they could see people outside.

Outside was dark. It was now 8:00pm. Despite the darkness, the streets were still packed. Vivien figured that it was late-night shopping; therefor, most people were out tonight, shopping for whatever they needed to buy. Vivien then remembered her true agenda: to discuss Ben's behaviour with Chantelle.

"Chantelle, can I tell you something?" Vivien asked, her voice dripping with a tentative demeanour. She wasn't sure where her question could go; the topic of infidelity never failed to make Chantelle uneasy. It also made her very defensive and wary; she did not like to talk about her husband's infidelity. In spite of all this, their closeness was what made Vivien feel confident about asking Chantelle the question she was to ask.

"Ask away." Her voice did not betray the confidence or happiness that Chantelle felt inside. This was the happiness she had been since her husband, Marcus, had cheated on her. Just having someone to talk to, since majority of her network of friends had died down due to Marcus twisting the story about their divorce, was something that made Chantelle so happy. It proved to her that Vivien was indeed a loyal friend.

"Please, do not get mad, but…But how did you know that Marcus was cheating on you? I am beginning to have my suspicions, for he is becoming relatively distant from Violet and I, and he is usually on his phone."

Chantelle's face fell; not because she was angry about what Vivien had asked her, but because there was the possibility of Ben cheating on her best friend. She always thought of Ben as a good friend, but this clearly wasn't the case anymore.

"I actually walked in on them having sex, Vivien. Let me tell you the full story. I am certain that it will clear everything up and explain Ben's behaviour as of late.

"Shortly after Marcus and I got married, my friend Kate and her husband, Alex, moved to Boston to meet up with us after their wedding in the Dominican Republic. Kate was always a little flirty, especially with the men that I was in relationships with – whether they were my boyfriend or just a friend. It always pissed me off so much. Her desires knew no bounds.

"They would come over a lot, and I noticed that whenever she saw Marcus, they would greet each other with really big hugs that seemed to last very long. At first I thought, 'Oh, they're just friends, nothing to worry about. But you have no idea how wrong I was. I feel like such an idiot, now that I think about it.

"They started going out for coffee, for lunch and for dinner. They were almost always together. Hardly any of the time they had was spent with me or Alex. One time I saw Marcus peck her on the cheek. I was so angry to the point that I avoided him for some time. That sounds crazy, I know, but it was slowly becoming clear to me that he was cheating on me. The really long hugs? The kisses? The lack of intimacy? The texting and calling?

"I discussed it with him, about what I saw and what it meant to me. He promised me that he would never cheat on or leave me. He even told me that he loved me. That night, we had makeup sex. But even after, I still doubted his words."

By this point, tears were slowly pouring out of Chantelle's bright blue eyes, "My doubts were correct when I walked in on them. He was on top of her, driving himself into her. I heard Kate scream out, 'Ooh Marcus, I love you so much! What about your wife, though? What will she do?' And in response, he said, 'I don't care about her anymore! All I want is you!'

"That was when I decided to put an end to it. I barged in and started screaming, screaming for them to get out, screaming at both of them for being infidels and horrible people, screaming at Kate for being such a slut, screaming at Marcus for his betrayal. If I was given the opportunity to, I would have killed both of them. My anger at that point of time knew no bounds.

"Once that bitch was out of the room, I walked up to Marcus and said, 'How could you do this to me? I was so good to you. What did I do wrong? You said that you loved me, that you'd never cheat on or leave me. But you lied. You lied to me!' I don't think I had ever slapped someone that hard. I gave him a month to get his shit together and to get out of the house. I conned him into selling me ownership to my house. It was my first marriage, and it'll probably be my last. I have lost interest in relationships now.

"I suggest that you check his phone, Vivien. If he's on it a lot, he may be messaging his mistress. Have you spoken to him about his behaviour?"

"Yes, I have. He told me that the problems his patients have are really weighing him down; they seem to have some kind of effect on him in a way that I don't understand. I don't understand why they effect him so much. The day I spoke to him, I noticed that there was a womanly scent that lingered in the house. On him, too. Did you notice a womanly scent around the time of Marcus' infidelity?"

"Yes, I did. That was something I forgot to mention. If it was on him, then they definitely did something. I'm sorry, Vivien, but it looks like your husband is cheating on you. Now, may we order? I'm hungry."

Vivien chuckled. "Yes, sorry for keeping you waiting." She then averted her gaze to a nearby waiter that was walking past, "Excuse me," the cellist said, earning his attention. "Could we order please?"

"Certainly," he said. Unlike the waitress that gave them a table, the waiter that was serving them now had a somewhat thick accent, but still spoke fairly good English. "What would you like to order?"

As if on cue, Vivien had an immediate response, "I would like to order a meat Thali." She then looked at Chantelle, who was looking through the menu. She then piped up, "I would also like a meat Thali."

"Certainly," he repeated, "Any drinks?"

"Yes," Vivien said, "One Mango Lassi." Once again, Chantelle piped up, "Make that two, please."

He wrote the requested drinks down before speaking, "Yes. Will that be all?"

Vivien looked at Chantelle, who nodded and said, "That'll be all, thankyou."

"So that's two Mango Lassi's and two meat Thali's?"

"Correct."

"Okay. I will be back with your meals."

* * *

Violet had finished all of her homework and was bored out of her mind. Nothing on the TV was interesting. Everything was absolutely boring. And she was on her own, with nobody to talk to. But then an idea popped into her mind; nobody _was _home. She wasn't allowed to play games during the week, and since nobody was home, Violet could do so. She walked into the games room and opened up the cabinet that contained her beloved Xbox 360. For her birthday, one of her presents was 'Tomb Raider', which was still her favourite game. Out of all the games Violet had, 'Tomb Raider' was the most-replayed game she owned.

She turned on her Xbox and started to play Tomb Raider. From the last time she had played, which was last weekend, Violet was up to the final part of the game.

* * *

The same waiter had returned to them and delivered their meals and drinks. Vivien and Chantelle dug into the amazing looking food and drunk their mango lassi's, which tasted amazing. Chantelle's favourite fruit was mango.

Whilst they ate, there was not a lot of conversation. They were quite hungry and did not bother to stop. Before they knew it, they finished their food and were about to pay for their dinner.

"Your meal comes to $35.60," the till-lady said. The two women came to an agreement during the car that consisted of them evenly paying the balance for their dinner. Vivien and Chantelle handed the woman the necessary balance and left the store.

* * *

Something told Violet that her mother was coming home soon. Thankfully, she had just passed the game once more, with an 100% completion, and as such, turned off the Xbox. She send the screenshots of the conversations on her father's phone to herself, and then sent them to her mum. Violet knew that she would most likely be in a lot of trouble, but she also knew that she had done her parents a favour, especially her mum.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight, Chantelle. Would you like to come inside?"

"No, thank you. It's cold, and I am tired. I will call you tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Goodnight Chantelle. See you tomorrow!"

With that, Vivien walked inside, unlocking the door with her key. Walking to the kitchen, she placed her bag on the table and took out her phone to read the messages. They were all from Violet.

Unlocking her phone, she read the messages. Violet had sent her mum screenshots of Ben's messages to some girl called Hayden, who Vivien didn't know. _This explains it all, _she thought. _Ben is cheating on me_.

Dialling Ben's number on her phone, Vivien felt animosity ripple through her. _How could he do this to me? After everything? I was so good to him. I didn't do anything wrong…_

"Hello?"

Vivien decided to be upfront with her joke-of-a-husband, and in a growl-like tone, she spoke, "You need to come home. Right now!" The cellist then hung up and broke down in the kitchen, balling her eyes out.

* * *

**Things are finally rolling into **_**Murder House**_**! 6 days until Coven! **


End file.
